


irenic

by parsnipit



Series: mot juste [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'cause that's all this goshdarned series is, Cyber-piling, M/M, Pale Kink (Homestuck), Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsnipit/pseuds/parsnipit
Summary: While away from home on a training trip with his city's threshecutioner troop, Karkat finds himself missing his moirail. (Or, the one wherein there's a full pesterlog dedicated to the pale equivalent of cybersex between two sappy moirails.)





	irenic

**Author's Note:**

> irenic: (adj) promoting peace; peaceful or conciliatory
> 
> warnings: minor self-loathing, a few mentions of nsfw stuff, nonsexual kink
> 
> (happy wriggling day to karkat, pt. ii, because i forgot to write an actual birthday fic oops)

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  terminallyCapricious [TC] at 2:46 

CG: SO LIFE UPDATE:

CG: I MISS YOU. ):B

TC: aww, hey there, best friend!

TC: I MISS YOU SOMETHING FIERCE TOO.

TC: it's awful empty in the hive without you here. 

TC: BUT I SURE AM GLAD YOU'RE GETTING TO EXPLORE AND LEARN A BUNCH OF COOL SHIT. 

TC: how’s your training been goin, anyway?

CG: BANAL AND VAPID, BUT THERE’S NO FUCKING SURPRISE THERE.

CG: WE’RE TRAVELING TO A POST AT TRISTON TONIGHT AND DOING TEAM DRILLS WITH THE THRESHIES THERE, AND THEN WE’RE OFF TO MAYFELD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN IN A COUPLE OF NIGHTS. /:B

CG: I AM

CG: UNENTHUSED

CG: ABOUT THE SITUATION.

CG: AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS?

TC: NAH, BRO.

TC: you mind to enlighten a motherfucker?

CG: GUESS WHO’S IN MY SQUADRON AGAIN.

CG: FUCKING GUESS.

TC: OOOOH.

TC: oh noooo.

TC: IS IT THAT RIGHTEOUS BRONZEBLOOD CHICK AGAIN?

TC: uuuuh, what’s her name?

TC: EUDRIA?

CG: EUDRIA.

CG: FUCKING

CG: YES.

CG: AG;LKFJD

TC: ahawww, bro.

TC: NOW DON’T YOU BE PICKING ANY FIGHTS, YOU HEAR?

TC: you feel like you’re gonna be able to get along with her?

CG: I

CG: DON’T KNOW?

CG: I MEAN, I’M NOT GOING TO ACTIVELY TRY TO BE A BLISTERING SHITHOLE TO HER, OBVIOUSLY, BUT I WOULDN’T CONSIDER THAT “GETTING ALONG.”

CG: I WON’T PICK FIGHTS.

CG: BUT IF SHE STARTS ONE YOU’D BETTER BELIEVE I’LL END IT.

TC: YOU KNOW I GOT MY BELIEF ON ABOUT THAT.

TC: you’re my little badass motherfucker, ain’t you?

CG: FUCK YEAH I AM.

CG: ANYWAY.

CG: HOW’S LIFE AT THE HIVE?

TC: IT’S REAL FUCKIN SWEET, LITTLE BROTHER.

TC: all kinds of lonesome, though :O(

TC: I AM WAY MOTHERFUCKING EXCITED FOR YOU TO GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME.

CG: LONESOME?

CG: TAVROS AND TEREZI HAVE BEEN KEEPING YOU COMPANY, RIGHT?

TC: shit, yeah!

TC: TAVBRO HAD TO GO VISIT ARADIA YESTERNIGHT, THOUGH, AND REZI’S NOT GETTING HERE UNTIL TOMORROW ON ACCOUNT OF HER TRAIN WAS LATE.

TC: or on account of she wanted to piss me off.

TC: I’M DOWN WITH EITHER.

CG: YEAH, I BET, SPADESTRUCK.

CG: NO PAILING ON ANY PLATFORMS OTHER THAN ONES IN YOUR BLOCK, GOT IT?

TC: …

TC: what if i got to be cleaning it real nice afterwards?

CG: OH MY GOD.

TC: HONK :O)

CG: NO SEE THAT’S THE PART WHERE YOU SAY HA HA I’M KIDDING, KARKAT, I'M MAKING A JOKE LIKE I DO NINETY-NINE PERCENT OF THE TIME SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE DESECRATION OF OUR VARIOUS HIVE PLATFORMS.

TC: ha ha.

TC: :O) :O) :O)

CG: ALGJFLK YOU’RE NOT KIDDING.

CG: HOLY SHIT, FINE.

CG: WHAT DO I CARE?

CG: DON’T LET MY CLEANLINESS STANDARDS AND INNATE SENSE OF DIGNITY GET IN THE WAY OF YOU KINKTASTIC PAILING LIFE.

CG: YOU’D BETTER USE THE DISINFECTANT.

TC: i’ll be gettin all over that disinfectant, don’t you worry, bro.

TC: MAKE IT ALL NICE AND SQUEAKY CLEAN FOR YOU.

TC: i’ll use the air freshener and everything.

TC: WOULDN’T WANNA MAKE YOU WALLOW IN ALL THEM NASTY CONCUPISCENT SMELLS.

TC: maybe when you get back home i should pile you on every platform we got?

TC: YOU KNOW.

TC: just to get that delicious motherfuckin’ pale scent back.

CG: HRK.

CG: YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT.

TC: YOU KNOW IT ;O)

TC: but for serious, bro.

TC: I AM GONNA HAVE TO PILE YOU SO HARD WHEN YOU GET HOME.

CG: WHAT?

CG: WHY?

CG: DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?

TC: fuck yeah somethin happened, best friend.

TC: YOU BEEN ALL AND GONE FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS ALREADY.

TC: gotta get my lovin of you back on.

CG: OH, GOOD.

CG: I MEAN GOOD THAT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED.

CG: NOT GOOD THAT YOU WANT TO PILE ME.

CG: NOT THAT THAT’S NOT GOOD.

CG: IT IS.

CG: GOOD, I MEAN.

CG: ASGKFJ YOU GET IT.

TC: HA HA, YEAH MAN.

TC: i get you.

TC: BUT IT’S GOT ME FEELIN ALL KINDS OF POSSESSIVE, THINKING ON YOU BEING OUT AND ABOUT FOR SO LONG WITHOUT ANY KIND OF PALE TOUCH.

TC: you get awful rowdy when you go without for too long, brother.

TC: AND I GOT MY THINKING ON THAT YOU PROBABLY AIN’T EVEN SMELL LIKE ME ANYMORE.

TC: bet there’s some motherfucker out there just eyeballin you up, fine catch that you are, with not even a hint that you belong to some other lucky-ass diamondstruck motherfucker.

TC: GOTTA GET MY CLAIM GOOD AND SQUARED AWAY AGAIN.

CG: YOU ARE

CG: SUCH A ROMANTIC DISASTER.

CG: I FUCKING LOVE YOU.

TC: honk :O)

TC: I LOVE YOU TOO, BEST FRIEND.

CG: I

CG: I WANNA PILE YOU, TOO.

CG: I MISS PILING YOU.

CG: I CAN’T WAIT TO COME HOME.

TC: shit, i can’t wait for you to come home, either.

TC: BUT IN THE MEANTIME

TC: maybe we could do a little cyberpiling? ;O)

TC: I KNOW WE AIN’T DONE IT IN A WHILE

TC: but we ain’t been apart for so long in a while, either.

TC: SO IF A MOTHERFUCKER’S DOWN

TC: i am more than fuckin down to pile with him right now.

CG: HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

CG: I AM MORE THAN DOWN, ACTUALLY, ALTHOUGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M OPENLY ADMITTING THAT WITHOUT SEARING MY OWN FACEFLESH OFF WITH THE FORCE OF MY BLUSH.

CG: BUT UNFORTUNATELY I’M ON A VERY PUBLIC TRAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

CG: AND WE’LL BE REACHING TRISTON IN, LIKE, HALF AN HOUR.

CG: PLUS I STILL HAVE SOME (ALBEIT VERY LOW) DECENCY STANDARDS.

CG: CAN I TROLL YOU THIS MORNING?

TC: FUCK YEAH YOU CAN.

TC: always.

CG: THANKS, GAM. TALK TO YOU THEN <>

TC: <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  terminallyCapricious [TC] at 3:07 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  terminallyCapricious [TC] at 9:34

CG: HEY, GAMZEE.

CG: GOOD MORNING (:B

TC: good morning, littlest brother! how was the rest of your night?

CG: ACTUALLY, IT WASN’T AWFUL.

CG: WE HAD A HUGE MEETING WITH ALL THE TRISTON THRESHIES, AND THEN WE RAN THROUGH A FEW QUICK EXERCISES WITH THEM AND EUDRIA WAS ACTUALLY??? NOT TERRIBLE???

CG: I MEAN

CG: NOT FRIENDLY.

CG: BUT NOT TERRIBLE.

TC: I’M MOTHERFUCKIN GLAD TO HEAR THAT, BRO.

CG: WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR NIGHT?

TC: it was the bitchtits!

TC: I WENT ON AND WHIPPED UP A BATCH OF DONUTS FOR REZI TO MUNCH ON TOMORROW.

CG: DID YOU?

TC: fuck yeah. made up a nice dough, fried em and glazed em, and then put in a little bit of cream filling.

TC: OF COURSE, THE FACT THAT THE FILLING WAS MADE WITH THE HELP OF ONE MOTHERFUCKIN TASTY JAR OF MAYONNAISE SHOULDN’T ESCAPE HER NOTICE FOR VERY LONG, CLEVER LEGISLATOR THAT SHE IS :OD

CG: OH MY GOD, YOU’RE TERRIBLE.

CG: ...SEND ME A VIDEO OF HER REACTION PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

TC: ha ha! you bet, bro.

TC: BUT IN THE MEANTIME, YOU STILL UP FOR THAT PILING? ;O)

CG: FFFFFF

CG: YES

CG: BUT FIRST I’M GOING TO COMBUST OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT.

CG: VIOLENTLY.

CG: ICKY KARKAT BITS ARE GOING TO GO EVERYWHERE.

CG: YOU’RE LUCKY YOU’RE MILES AWAY. NEWS OF THE TROLL WHO EXPLODED HIMSELF FROM THE SHEER FORCE OF HIS HUMILIATION WILL BE REACHING YOU SHORTLY.

TC: awww, don’t get to exploding, now.

TC: AIN’T NOT A THING TO BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT, LITTLE BROTHER.

TC: trolls got needs, you feel me?

TC: THIS IS JUST ONE BITCHTITS WAY OF MEETING THEM.

TC: but if you don’t wanna pile right now, we don’t gotta. i promise i’m alright with waiting.

CG: NO NO NO IT’S FINE.

CG: I MEAN

CG: I DO WANT TO.

CG: LIKE

CG: I REALLY WANT TO.

CG: I’M JUST BEING A BLITHERING CLUELESS IDIOT WHO NEEDS TO LEARN TO SHUT HIS FACEGASH FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS AT A TIME.

TC: BEST FRIEND :O(

TC: you know better than to say shit like that about your fine self.

TC: BEST GET YOUR APOLOGY ON.

CG: EEERGH

CG: EEEERGHHHHHH

CG: EEEEEEEEERRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH 

TC: i can wait as long as you need me to, karkat.

CG: …

CG: FUCK. FINE. 

CG: I'M FUCKING 

CG: SORRY

TC: :OD

TC: thank you! that was a motherfuckin fine job you just did, and i'm mighty proud. apology accepted?

CG: APOLOGY FUCKING ACCEPTED, FFFF.

TC: THAT'S THE BITCHTITS!

TC: now, then.

TC: YOU COMFY, BROTHER?

CG: AS COMFY AS A TROLL CAN BE WHEN HE’S CRAMMED INTO A SHITTY BARRACK AFTER BEING PUMMELED BY SIGNIFICANTLY MORE EXPERIENCED THRESHECUTIONERS ALL NIGHT.

TC: get yourself a little pile goin, if you up and can.

TC: YOU GOT BLANKETS? PILLOWS?

CG: UH

CG: YEAH. HANG ON.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is idle 

CG: OKAY, ALTERNIA’S TINIEST PILE HAS BEEN CREATED OUT OF EXACTLY ONE (1) LUMPY-ASS PILLOW AND A RATTY BLANKET THAT PROBABLY HASN’T BEEN WASHED IN NINE SWEEPS.

CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU?

CG: ARE YOU

CG: IN THE PILE?

TC: you know it, brother.

TC: COMFIEST PILE IN THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKIN WORLD, FOR SURE.

TC: awful lonely without you to warm it up for me, though.

CG: WRAP YOURSELF IN ONE OF THE BLANKETS.

CG: UH

CG: THE BIG GRAY ONE, OKAY?

TC: YOU GOT IT, BRO.

CG: WARMER?

TC: shit, yeah. we all snuggly-warm down in this bitch.

CG: GOOD.

CG: SO

CG: HOW DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS?

TC: MMM. HOW ABOUT YOU JUST TELL AT ME WHAT YOU’D DO IF YOU WERE HERE, FOR STARTERS?

CG: FUCK

CG: YEAH

CG: YEAH, OKAY, DEFINITELY.

CG: SO FIRST I’D

CG: I’D CUDDLE UP WITH YOU, BECAUSE YOU’RE A CHILLY-ASS COLDBLOOD AND I’D WANT TO GET YOU ALL WARMED UP FOR ME. WHERE ARE YOU COLDEST?

CG: EARS, RIGHT? AND TAIL, AND ARMS.

TC: yeah, bro, you know it.

TC: MY TAIL'S LIKE TO FREEZE RIGHT OFF IF I AIN’T CAREFUL.

CG: WELL, THAT WOULD BE A TRAVESTY. IT’S A CUTE FUCKING TAIL. CURL UP IT IN THE BLANKET, GOT IT? BETWEEN YOUR LEGS. KEEP IT WARM.

TC: your wish is my motherfucking command, best friend.

CG: AND IF WAS THERE, I’D TAKE YOUR TAIL, AND I’D RUB IT BETWEEN MY HANDS TO WARM IT UP. I’D RUB OVER YOUR ARMS, TOO, AND I’D MASSAGE YOUR EARS AND YOUR CUTE-ASS FINS UNTIL THEY’RE ALL WARMED UP.

CG: AFTER THAT, I’D SNUGGLE INTO THE BLANKET WITH YOU. WE’D BE FACING EACH OTHER, SO I CAN KISS UNDER YOUR CHIN.

CG: I’D WANT YOU TO

CG: FFFFUCK

TC: YOU’RE DOING JUST FINE, BROTHER. WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?

TC: i’d give you anything you asked for.

TC: ANYTHING.

CG: I’D WANT YOU TO SCENTMARK ME.

CG: I’D WANT TO FEEL LIKE YOURS AGAIN.

TC: you motherfuckin got it.

TC: I’D GET MY SCENT ALL UP ON YOU, BRO. LET EVERY-FUCKING-BODY KNOW WHO YOU BELONG TO.

CG: YES

CG: GOD

CG: I MISS YOU.

CG: WHO’S FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO SEND ME ON A TRAINING TRIP ACROSS THE ENTIRE GODDAMN WESTERN TERRITORY?

CG: I’M GONNA EAT THEM IF I EVER FIND OUT.

TC: easy, now, little brother. seems to me you’re a little bit feisty tonight, huh?

TC: SO AFTER I GOT YOU ALL SCENT-CLAIMED AS YOU’RE GOOD AND WELL MEANT TO BE, MAYBE I’D GET A HAND AT YOUR GRUBSCARS. RUB RIGHT IN BETWEEN THEM, MAKE YOU GO ALL PRETTY AND CALM AND LOOSE FOR ME.

CG: HNNN

CG: I’D WANT

CG: I’D WANT TO KEEP TOUCHING YOU, THOUGH.

TC: well, maybe this time i’ll let you, if a brother asks nicely ;O)

CG: FUCK, GAM. 

CG: I 

CG: CAN I? 

CG: PLEASE?

TC: YOU SURE MOTHERFUCKIN CAN, BELOVED.

CG: I’D GET MY FINGERS IN YOUR HAIR, SCRATCH ACROSS YOUR SCALP THE WAY YOU LIKE. I’D GET BEHIND YOUR EARS, TOO, AND THEN WHEN YOU FLICK YOUR FINS I’LL KISS THEM. REALLY GENTLY. I’D BE SO GENTLE, GAM.

TC: well, shit.

TC: YOU KNOW I GOT A LOVE OF IT WHEN YOU’RE GENTLE, BROTHER.

CG: HELL YEAH I KNOW.

CG: YOU’D BE CHIRPING RIGHT AWAY, WOULDN’T YOU? PITIFUL THING.

CG: I’D CUP YOUR FACE IN MY HANDS, I’D TELL YOU HOW GOOD YOU ARE, HOW PRECIOUS. I’D TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.

TC: motherfucker, karkat.

CG: YEAH, YOU’D LIKE THAT.

TC: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO. I’D TELL YOU. I’D TELL YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

CG: AND I’D HAVE TO SHOOSH YOU, WOULDN’T I? YOU GET WORKED UP SO FAST, BUT THAT’S OKAY. I’LL BRING YOU BACK DOWN.

CG: I’D PUSH YOU DOWN INTO THE PILE SO I CAN LAY ON TOP OF YOU, AND THEN I’D GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR HORNS. YOU’RE PURRING ALREADY, HUH?

TC: messiahs, fuck, yes.

TC: I CAN’T HARDLY HELP IT WHEN YOU GET TO BE TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT.

CG: I KNOW, SHHH. IT’S SUCH A GORGEOUS PURR. I LOVE HEARING IT. I’D RUB YOUR HORNS NICE AND SLOW, UNTIL YOU’RE LIMP AND YOU’RE JUST SECONDS AWAY FROM GOING UNDER.

CG: YOU WANT TO GO UNDER, GAM?

TC: not yet.

TC: I WANT TO BE TOUCHING YOUR HORNS, TOO, KARKAT. ALL THAT PALELOVE CAN’T JUST GO UNANSWERED, YOU GET IT?

TC: a fucker's gotta get his love on of his pretty little moirail while he's got the opportunity. 

TC: SO I’D REACH AND GET A HAND IN THE COLLAR OF YOUR SHIRT, PULL YOU CLOSER SO I CAN KISS YOU SWEET AS ANYTHING.

TC: you’d nip, wouldn’t you, little troublemaker? cause i ain’t got you chilled the fuck out yet, but you bet i’m about to.

TC: I’D GET A HAND ON ONE OF THOSE CUTE-ASS HORNS AND I’D SQUEEZE NICE AND FIRM.

TC: you’re so goddamn sensitive, brother. you’d make all kinds of beautiful noises for me, get yourself all soft and relaxed, just how i like you.

CG: A;LDGKJ

CG: FUCK, GAMZEE.

TC: YEAH, THAT’S RIGHT. YOU JUST FEEL A BIT, BROTHER. I’D KEEP ONE HAND ON YOUR HORN, GET THE OTHER DOWN SO I CAN SCRATCH YOUR BACK FOR YOU. AIN’T HAD ANYBODY TO GROOM YOUR DORSAL STRIPE IN A WHILE, HUH? POOR THING. I’D TAKE MY SWEET TIME, UNTANGLING ALL THAT PRETTY FUR.

TC: after that i’d rub your sides, say hi to those little grubscars again. i’d keep a friendly grip on that little horn to keep you from fussing, tilt your head to the side so i can put fangs to your neck.

TC: BUT I AIN’T EVER GONNA HURT YOU, KARKAT.

TC: you know why?

CG: YES

CG: YES, SHIT, I KNOW.

TC: TELL ME WHY.

CG: BECAUSE 

CG: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME.

TC: fuck yeah i love you, best friend. i love you so motherfuckin much you can’t even fathom. i love you, and you deserve…?

CG: GENTLE

CG: I DESERVE FOR PEOPLE TO BE GENTLE WITH ME.

TC: GOOOOOD JOB, KARKAT, SUCH A MOTHERFUCKIN GOOD JOB.

TC: i’m so proud of you, you know that? you’re such a brave little fighter, but you don’t have to fight right now. i got you.

TC: I MOTHERFUCKING GOT YOU, BELOVED.

CG: THANK YOU

CG: GAM FUCK THANK YOU

TC: shhh, it’s okay. you’re okay, best friend, and more than fucking welcome.

TC: I’D SHOOSH YOU REAL NICE AND SOFT, PAP YOUR PRETTY FACE WITH ONE HAND WHILE I WORK YOUR HORN WITH THE OTHER.

TC: you wanna go under too, best friend? we can be under together. we’re safe here.

CG: FUUUUCK

CG: I WANT THAT

CG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT THAT.

CG: BUT IF I SAY YES I MAY ACTUALLY DROP, AND I DON’T WANNA DO THAT SO FAR AWAY FROM YOU ):B

CG: YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS WE’RE BOTH GOING UNDER ONCE I GET HOME, THOUGH.

CG: BUT WHILE WE’RE WAITING

CG: CAN I PUT YOU UNDER?

CG: YOU’RE IN A SAFE PLACE, RIGHT? STILL IN THE PILE, HIVE DOORS LOCKED?

TC: YEAH, BRO, SAFE AND SNUG AS A BUG IN A RUG.

CG: YOU WANNA GO UNDER?

TC: i couldn’t think of no better way to end the night, for true.

CG: IN THAT CASE

CG: GET YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HORNS, OKAY? NEAR THE TOP.

TC: MOTHERFUCKIN GOT EM.

CG: GOOD JOB. YOU’RE SO OBEDIENT FOR ME, AREN’T YOU? I’M SO HAPPY WITH YOU, GAMZEE.

CG: IF I WAS THERE I’D KISS YOUR FACE, AND I’D TAKE MY HANDS AND TWIST THEM AROUND YOUR HORNS SLOOOOWLY. I’D GET CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE BASES WITH EVERY LITTLE TWIST. CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME?

TC: fffff

TC: MOTHERFUCKIN KINDA HARD

TC: to type and think and get to touchin myself like this all at the same time, best friend.

CG: AWW, I BET. BUT YOU’RE TRYING SO HARD FOR ME, AREN’T YOU?

CG: THAT’S OKAY. YOU DON’T HAVE TO RESPOND IF YOU CAN’T. JUST LET ME DO THE TALKING AND LET YOURSELF RELAX. KEEP YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HORNS. RUB THEM.

CG: ONCE YOU GET TO THE BASES OF YOUR HORNS, I WANT YOU TO TAKE YOUR FINGERS AND PRESS DOWN INTO THE HORNBEDS.

CG: YOU CAN FIND YOUR REFLEX, CAN’T YOU, YOU CLEVER-ASS CLOWN?

CG: GET YOURSELF LOOSE AND LIMP AND RELAXED FOR ME. NOBODY’S GONNA HURT YOU, GAM. YOU’RE ALLOWED TO FEEL SAFE. YOU’RE ALLOWED TO FEEL GOOD.

CG: I /WANT/ YOU TO FEEL GOOD.

CG: KEEP ONE HAND AT YOUR HORNS. TOUCH YOURSELF THE WAY IT FEELS BEST TO YOU. I WANT THE OTHER HAND TO MOVE DOWN TO YOUR GRUBSCARS. SCRATCH BETWEEN THEM. BE GENTLE.

CG: DOES THAT FEEL GOOD, LOVE?

CG: I BET IT FEELS GOOD.

CG: I WISH I COULD SEE YOU.

CG: SHIT, WE SHOULD HAVE VIDEOCHATTED EACH OTHER.

CG: MAYBE NEXT TIME, HUH? (;B

CG: THAT WAY I CAN WATCH YOU AS YOU PUT YOURSELF UNDER.

CG: YOU’RE ALWAYS SO BEAUTIFUL, GAMZEE.

CG: NOW TAKE THE HAND ON YOUR GRUBSCARS AND BRING IT OVER TO YOUR STOMACH, OKAY? TRAIL YOUR CLAWS OVER YOUR SKIN. DO IT LIGHTLY.

CG: GOD, I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO TOUCH YOU MYSELF. I’D BE SO GENTLE. I’D SAY THE SWEETEST THINGS TO YOU, GAM, I’D MAKE YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD.

CG: BRING YOUR HAND UP FROM YOUR STOMACH. TRACE YOUR CLAWS OVER YOUR THROAT. BE EASY WITH YOURSELF. YOU DESERVE TO BE EASY WITH YOURSELF.

CG: RUB YOUR THUMB UNDER YOUR SCENT GLANDS. PRETEND YOU’RE MARKING ME. I’M YOURS, OKAY?

CG: ALWAYS.

CG: AND YOU’RE MINE.

CG: MY PALEMATE, MY BELOVED, MY BEST FRIEND, FUCKING MINE. 

CG: I WANT YOU TO PAP YOURSELF, NOW.

CG: NICE AND FIRM. DO IT THE WAY I’D DO IT. GET YOUR CHEEKS, YOUR TEMPLES, YOUR JAW. SETTLE YOURSELF DOWN.

CG: JUST DO THAT FOR A LITTLE WHILE.

CG: SHHH, SHH-SHH-SHH. I KNOW YOU’RE DOING SO WELL, GAMZEE. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU’RE CALM AND RELAXED AND SAFE LIKE THIS.

CG: EVERYTHING’S OKAY, EVERYTHING’S GOING TO BE JUST FINE.

CG: I’M GONNA BE HOME SOON, AND I’M GONNA TAKE CARE OF YOU SO GOOD.

CG: YOU CAN PET YOUR EARS TOO, IF YOU WANT. I KNOW YOU LIKE THAT. JUST BE CAREFUL NOT TO SNAG YOUR CLAWS ON YOUR FINS.

CG: I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. YOU'RE LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER, YOU KNOW THAT? I FUCKING ADORE YOU. I CAN'T WAIT TO COME HOME AND HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND BE WITH YOU AGAIN. YOU MAKE MY LIFE BETTER.

CG: SHH-SHH-SHH. GET COMFORTABLE ON THE PILE, MAKE SURE YOUR BLANKET’S COVERING YOU. MAKE SURE YOUR TAIL’S INSIDE, TOO.

CG: I WANT YOU TO GO TO SLEEP NOW, OKAY?

CG: YOU CAN TOUCH YOURSELF A LITTLE WHILE LONGER IF YOU WANT, BUT I WANT YOU TO TRY TO SLEEP. AS SOON AS I SIGN OFF, CLOSE YOUR EYES, TURN YOUR HUSKTOP OFF, AND GET SOME REST.

CG: I’LL TALK TO YOU FIRST THING IN THE EVENING. HAVE FUN WITH TEREZI TOMORROW.

CG: AND REMEMBER I LOVE YOU <>

TC: i love you too, best friend.

TC: SO MOTHERFUCKIN MUCH.

TC: you have a good day too, okay?

TC: <> <> <>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  terminallyCapricious [TC] at 10:18 

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody has a pale gamkar prompt they'd like to see written, feel free to send it to my askbox at [snipsfics](https://snipsfics.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or post it in a comment here! i can't promise to get to it, but i'm always hankerin' for more gamkar to write ( ᐛ )و


End file.
